


Spin the Bottle

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several years of an almighty crush on Castiel Novak, Dean finally has his chance when he spots him at a house party. But things take an even more unscheduled turn when they're both roped into an eventful game of Spin the Bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

Begrudgingly, at the insistence of his nagging little brother, Dean finally agreed to join Sam to the house party. Little did he know, however, that one of the guests happened to be Castiel Novak- a boy Dean had been ogling every day since the first day of high school.

Reluctantly, he followed his mop-haired brother through the crowd and managed to rope him into a game of Spin the Bottle.

It was two or three rounds through when a rumbling voice asked Lisa Braedan, “Hey, do you mind if I join?”

Dean’s head shot up and he was met with the bluest god damn eyes to ever freaking blue, and a tousle of dark brown hair.  _Crap_ , echoed around in his head when he caught sight of Castiel. But damn was he looking gorgeous in that tight-fitting blue cashmere jumper and skinny black jeans.

Lisa nodded and scooched closer to the girl next to her to make room for him and the game continued.

Four rounds later and it was Cas’ turn.

He spun the empty bottle of vodka and it began to spin round and round, painfully slow. Each time it passed Dean, his breath hitched and by the sixth time he was nearing hyperventilation. 

Then, it stopped.

And it stopped…at him.

With a gulp, he looked up at Cas and met his eye.

Maintaining a blank face, Castiel said, “Well?”

Dean breathed in shakily and shuffled onto his knees, facing Cas. “Yeah, I suppose,” he agreed, feining vague reluctance.

They neared each other until they were little more than a centimetere away and their noses were practically touching. Then, Cas leant in and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Surprised at first, his eyes remained open and slightly shocked while Cas’ closed, but he soon relaxed and his lips started moving with the other boy’s; his eyes slipping closed.

He ran his tongue over Cas’ bottom lip and groaned- awkwardly loudly- when Cas returned it with a soft nibble on his own lip. Without thinking, his hand slid into the boy’s fluffy dark hair and pulled him even closer; Castiel cupped his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pushed in closer, too.

It was only when somebody coughed loudly that they realised they still had an audience and broke away in awkwardness.

But not once did they’re eyes leave each other for the rest of the game.


End file.
